Forum:New Wikia Skin
Wikia has announced that they will change the Skin in all wikis. Some big wikis already considering leaving wikia, so much they don't like the new look. In Community Central is a huge discussion about it, what do you guys here think about it? Were you aware of the coming change? - Drudenfusz(cadence) 08:54 (UTC), October 3rd, 2010 :I must admit I haven't heard about it. Is there any way you could link us to somewhere we could look at a preview of what it's gonna look like? Personally, as long as they give us options of turning on alternative skins that look like the original we want, I'm not to fussed. --Majushi 06:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Most staff blogs in Community Central are about it (some over 2000 comments, mostly negative ones). The new look (Oasis called be many, but called Wikia by the staff) will be the new standard that everybody sees who is not locked in, coming October 20th. You can use for yourself MonoBook, but Monaco will be gone with November 3rd. The new navigation bar should be no problem here, but the logo of the l5R wiki would be gone. - Drudenfusz(cadence) 05:58 (UTC), October 3rd, 2010 :Hm. I had a look at one of the featured wikia with the new skin. I must admit that it does look like a bit more than what we need here. Honestly, I don't want too much work making a new look for the wiki. I'm happy with the old monobook one, and would prefer it if that was the default for the wiki. --Majushi 08:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::An admin here should really use the theme designer (found on the special pages or in My Tools) to give this wiki a layout that fits L5R. At moment the old layout is still visible for those not looked in, but in 2 weeks that will change... - Drudenfusz(cadence) 11:35 (UTC), October 7rd, 2010 :I don't have access to the theme designer I think. At least, I couldn't find it on my special pages. On top of that I don't really have the spare time to dedicate to a site revamp. stupid wikia people coming here and messing up our stuff... :( --Majushi 12:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If you are not logged in, you still see the old skin. Kaarchin 16:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure, but I seem to recall that it's what's been set as our default by the guy who was the actual admin here. --Majushi 06:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: speaking as a person who has diminished visual ability (legally blind in my "good" eye) this new skin/layout is very hard to navigate, Im adapting as best I can and Im not complaining because I will eventually learn it but there should absolutely have been an option to leave the skin as it was to allow for preference or better visualizing. Just the two Koku's worrth from an Older somewhat Scarred Crab. -- Hida Kaminari : Sadly it is not a decision of the L5R-wikia staff but of Wikia itself. The new look is being updated on every wikis of Wikia. We need to get a new skin compatible with the new layout. Kaarchin 11:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I have become accustomed to the new skin (My Tools is helpful if you put the right stuff into it). I think by now it should be standard that not locked in user will see the new skin here (it was the whole purpose of the new skin that all wikia wikis look in some way similar, but still have enough room to do their own thing). So someone should really do something about it. - Drudenfusz(cadence) 03:34 (UTC), October 28rd, 2010 :I've just checked the main page, (while logged out), and it has now changed to the new view. Can someone tell me where I need to go in the tools to start changing things, because I haven't really had any experience in the designing of this wikia previously. --Majushi 06:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC)